


When Shownu wants Kihyun to do it

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Showki, Take you down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: Let me take you downI really wanna take you down





	When Shownu wants Kihyun to do it

It's already quarter to 11PM and Shownu couldn't remember how long since all the members went out from the dance practice room and he was left alone inside listening to music with his earphone stucked in his ears. He just felt like staying and resting for a while before following them back to the dorm.

But what he mattered most here is how long he has been fascinated to Kihyun's flawless white skin when he watched this video of them in his phone, where they were watching Minhyuk's performance on stage. He even tightly closed his mouth in the seconds when Kihyun tried to pulled down his shirt to imitate Minhyuk's ending action causing only to reveal his collarbone. He thought his boyfriend's being so reckless. He laughed to himself when he did screencap and saved those parts.

 

He already exited the video app so here he was, listening to some music. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes as he listened to the near-end part of the song.

 

"You're freaking know,  
Like a pro baby,  
And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)  
Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do?"  
(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)  
So bring it let's go baby! (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)  
(come on baby, come on baby)

Feeling the music, he urged himself to looked at his phone again and went directly to his picture gallery where his recent screencap of Kihyun appeared first. He let himself admired Kihyun's upper chest for a minute, seeing the line from its neck down to the lied low shoulder. He then browsed for more pic in his own "Kihyun's Album". He'd been always reminded how attractive that angle of mandible from Kihyun's jaw that most effortlessly appears when Kihyun sings.

 

 

He felt like sucking it...

 

He immediately exited the photo gallery as he felt something's heating up inside then turned his gaze up. He jerked back when he saw the man, who caused this growing sensation within him, sitting his ass on the floor at the other side of the room facing him. He saw how Kihyun smiled at him and pointed to his ears telling to remove the earphones plugging in it. But he opposed Kihyun's wish as he heard the replay of the song he has been listening realizing his music player was set on "replay-one-song" mode. Shownu smiled back to Kihyun and let himself voice out the lyrics of the song for Kihyun to hear.

 

 

"Here we are all alone in this room (oh)"

 

 

Shownu licked his own lips before following the next stanza of the song changing the word "girl" to "boy from the lyrics.

 

"And boy I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)  
I'll take my time we'll be all night boy  
So get ready babe I got plans for me and you  
It ain't my first time but babyboy we can pretend,  
Hey let's bump and grind boy tonight we'll never end"

 

Kihyun was confused at first but slightly grins when he heard how sexy Shownu's singing voice is while dropping each lyrics.

 

 

"Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about  
Can I take you now?  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down  
So don't stop boy get it  
Quit playing wit it  
Can't wait no more"

 

 

His grins became a wrong move as he started to feel uncomfortable to what kind of stares Shownu already giving to him as if Shownu was talking to him and asking him by the lyrics. He swallowed his own saliva when he saw Shownu stood up and approached him while singing out the next lyrics...

 

 

"I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah"

 

 

Shownu finally pulled out the earphones and put down his phone before pulling Kihyun's arm and forcely made its back lied on the floor. He held both Kihyun's hands and put them above Kihyun's head.

"Hyung! I--"

He didn't let Kihyun speak and quickly sucked the lips he longed to taste again.

It was a long, liquid kiss that rushed lust made Kihyun finally gave in, closed his eyes and played along with the hungry lips tasting his. He even tried chasing and claiming Shownu's lips again when Shownu bit and left his lips to bend down and trailed kisses on his neck. Kihyun couldn't control his moans as his feeling and pleasure soared high when Shownu's tongue traced his jaw up to his lower ear, sucking and licking it as if he longed for it for a long time. He bend his head for Shownu to have more access in it.

Shownu let go of Kihyun hands and put his one hand on Kihyun's sensitive lower part. Feeling terribly unfair, he voice out a question in Kihyun's ear "Kihyun-ah.. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you do yourself..."

"I dont understand hyung.."

"Here..." Shownu grab Kihyun's crotch beneath the cloth and gently rub on it. "It's impossible you don't get a hard on when you're looking at my photos right?"

"Stop asking.. you're being delusional.."

"Am I?" Shownu intently looked at Kihyun's eyes waiting for a reply for how many seconds but couldn't wait any longer "Let me see..."

Shownu unbuttoned Kihyun's short and drawn its zipper down before he inserted his hand in Kihyun's underwear to gently pull it out rubbing and feeling the pre-cum on it.

Kihyun gasped "Hyung.. w-what's gotten into you.."

"Come on...do yourself...I wanna see it" Shownu softly requested.

Kihyun bit his lower lip before looking up to Shownu's eyes. He just could not believed how Shownu's eyes met his own eyes with full of desire. He didnt know how many times he already swallowed his saliva from this intense feeling. His hand had its own thinking when he removed Shownu's grip from his own dick, grab it and gently stroke it.

Shownu inched a little and put his hands on the floor to Kihyun's sides to watch how the small hands stroking it up and down.

Kihyun closed his eyes as he feel his hardness in his own hands.

"What are you thinking now?" Shownu sudden asked staring at every part of Kihyun's face.

"You...that broad shoulders...that few hairs on your lower abdomen...that hard chest...those sweats dropping from your body after you dance..that lips..every part of you. You, eating me. Me, doing it with you...and you, thrusting your very own inside me..."

"How big I am?"

Kihyun knew he was referring to his property. "Big enough to hurt my ass.."

Shownu let out an open smile as he wait for Kihyun to continue the thoughts of him. He noticed how Kihyun's facial expression changed while the hands speed up the pace little by little in his crotch until he breathtakingly let out some moans.

"Your wholeness was engulfing by me...aah..shit..hyung..I can't.."

Shownu witnessed how Kihyun released at him causing some cums sticked up to his shirt. Kihyun slowly opened his eyes as he let go of his own dick and lay his hand to the floor as he feel the tiredness.

"I hate you hyung.."

Shownu enjoying the view, leaned down to kiss Kihyun's lips before talking "You don't know how beautiful you are Kihyun-ah. I love you, too."

"Tss. You should do it, too. At my front. Now." Kihyun complained.

Shownu shook his head "Next time but for now..I want you to do me."

Kihyun's mouth slightly open as he felt indignation to what he said. Shownu took some propelled cums on his his to taste it before pulling Kihyun up to drag him somewhere. He just just laughed at his boyfriend's crazy madness and restless mood as he thought he'll be having a round two for his own.

&

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for a guy critic about it xD
> 
> My imagination is sometimes wild and I feel like writing it. But since I'm still lacking with narrations, the outcome is become too shallow. I mean it's a little bit far to what I imagined especially when it comes to the feeling. But yeah, thanks to ShowKi, I'm somehow making time to practice my english comprehension.
> 
> AND OFC, THANK YOU FOR MAKING TIME READING MY STORY!
> 
> PS. The title of the song Shownu sang here is Take you down by Chris Brown


End file.
